1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication apparatus for receiving data via a network and to a method of controlling the data communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology for notifying information on reception of data in a data communication apparatus capable of communicating with external devices has been known. For example, a facsimile apparatus in which reception of a personal document containing a personal ID sent from another facsimile apparatus, which is an external device, is notified by sending electronic mail to a mail address corresponding to the personal ID contained in the received personal document, has been known (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-270145).
Furthermore, a facsimile apparatus in which, for example, unsuccessful reception of a document sent from another facsimile apparatus, which is an external device, is notified to the facsimile apparatus that is the transmission source, has been known (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1993-130355).
However, there is a case in which, for example, a data communication apparatus is scheduled to receive a particular document during a specified reception period (for example, at a predetermined time) from an external device. In this case, when the document to be received has not been received within the specified reception period, the recipient has to confirm whether or not the document has been received by operating the apparatus, which is troublesome. Furthermore, when a user who should transmit a document forgets to transmit it, there is a problem in which a user on the reception side has to inform the user on the transmission side that the user on the transmission side has forgotten to transmit the document.
There is a case in which, for example, a data communication apparatus requests an external apparatus to transmit a document and receives the document transmitted from to the external apparatus. In this case, when the document is not successfully transmitted from the external apparatus in spite of the fact that the request for the transmission of the document is made, it is necessary for a user on the reception side to make an inquiry regarding the unsuccessful transmission to a user on the transmission side, which is troublesome.